Stay With Me
by Adoro-a-Eduardo
Summary: All Human. AU. Summary inside. Please Rate and Review. Disclaimer: Own nothing. Canon pairings: ExB, EmxR, JxA.
1. Preface

**Author's Notes:**

Hi guys, I'm Tessa. :)  
I'm 15 years old, and you all should know, this story is NOT written by me at all.  
It's written by my best friend, and she accepted for me to post it on here.  
She doesn't like to be known for writing this, but, THIS IS NOT MINE!  
Please, do not ask for her name and all, because it's confidential, she strictly says "no" to answering that.  
Whatever reviews this will get, she'll be reading them, and of course, be pleased, hopefully. :)  
(She thinks she did a 'not-so-good' job with this, but I LOVED IT! Hopefully you will, too.)  
She says, if she's ready to express herself as the real author, she'll sign up and will. So, please please, don't forget to review for her. :D

* * *

**FULL SUMMARY:**

Bella moves to seattle for College, but has a dark past! She befriends the Cullens, and is sharing her dorm with roommate, Edward Cullen.  
Her past is revealed, but does it resolve? Sparks fly when Edward Cullen and Bella Swan begin dating; but they're expecting an unknown surprise. Little do they know, her past is yet back to haunt her. How will they resolve things? Will there be a happy ending? All Human. AU.

**CHARACTERS:  
**  
Alice Cullen, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Emmett Swan, Jasper Whitlock, and; Rosalie Hale.

_Pairings are as follows:_

Jasper and Alice; Edward and Bella; Emmett and Rosalie.

* * *

**"Preface"**

Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of A Broken Heart

Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay With Me  
Just Stay With Me

I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When My Touch Is Enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll Be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear

Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay With Me  
Just Stay With Me

I've Searched My Heart Over  
So Many Many Times  
No You And I, Is Like No Stars To Light The Sky At Night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always Be  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay

Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay With Me  
Just Stay With Me

Oooo . . . Oh Oh  
Don't Leave  
So I Stay Waiting In The Dark . . .

* * *

**End Notes:**

_"Stay With Me" - _By Danity Kane _(Awesome video, a MUST WATCH!_ Follow Instructions ( to watch ) :

Go to www. YouTube .com / watch?v=ISrOpRGhVXs

NO SPACES! & Voila!)

SNEAK PEEK for the first Chapter:

Bella moves to Seattle for her first year of College and re-uinites with her elder brother; Emmett.  
Her dark past is beginning to spill. What could it be?  
The Cullen's are introduced as well as the Swan's, Hale, and Whitlock.

**PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE, review and rate. :)  
**_(I. Will. Love. You. All. Forever.)_


	2. Moving

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys, thanks for giving this story a try!  
And for all the reviews; they were great, really! Thanks so much. :)  
My friend read them, and she's really appreciated all of you.  
You guys rock! :D  
Well, without further delay; here's _chapter one_,

* * *

**1. "Moving"**

"Hi, I'm here to check in for the college dorms." I asked the lady behind the counters of 'Seattle University Dorm Advisors'

"Your name, please?" she kindly asked.

"Isabella Swan." I informed. She looked through the drawer filled with folders, finally her hand picked one out.

"Ms. Swan, here you are... room A29." She handed me several sheets. "This package includes the starting dates of the semesters, any holidays, events, and your room information... as well as your roommate, Mr. Edward Cullen." she pointed to the different sheets. I nodded in agreement as she handed me my room key. A sudden thought flashed my mind. "Wait! _Mr._ Edward Cullen?"

"The girl dorms were filled, as were the boys. Some of them from either dorms had to be put together. Sorry. No changes can be done." She laid her hands flat on the table. I sighed, grabbing my luggage. "Thanks," I muttered.

"We're sorry, dear." She said sympathetically.

"Oh. No. I understand. It's fine." I smiled shyly and headed towards the elevator with my luggage.

My dorm room was luckily on the 2nd floor, I didn't like it to be too high above. I walked down the hallway and found my room: A29. I knocked on the door several times, but there was no answer. _So, he wasn't here yet, huh?_ _Great!_

I quickly unlocked the door and walked in the dorm room. It was beautiful: Twin beds separated, (of course, duh, Bella!) matching night stands, a beautiful chandelier, a gorgeous view out the balcony. I wandered around looking at the place, it was absolutely perfect! I jumped, hearing a loud knock on the door, followed by a, "Isabella Swan?"

I walked to the door and opened it nervously. "Yes?" I bit my bottom lip. The man who stood inches before me was gorgeous, to an extent! He had mesmerizing topaz eyes, and a heart-melting crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." His smile widened, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Bella Swan." I smiled back, moving out of the way so he could come in.

"So, I guess we're roomies, huh?" He walked over to his bed which was beside the balcony, I had taken the one near the door.

"Yeah. Uhm, I didn't start unpacking yet, so if you want to switch, it's totally understandable." I offered.

"No, that's alright. I like balcony sides. I've always been set on taking them." He had already began unpacking. He took his clothes out and began to stuff them in the dressor mirroring the beds.

"Mmmhmm," I nodded, getting started with mine as well.

It only took a matter of hour and a half for us to get things settled and cleaned up. I dropped the pages the secretary had given me downstairs, with the college information--onto my night stand. "BELLA!" A loud bang sounded on the door. I groaned. Emmett! Annoyed as I was, I walked over and opened the door. Before I could even blink, Emmett had jumped on my bed, chuckling. "Emmett, have some manners!" I yelled.

"Sorry, sis. You know me." He laughed. I stood in front of him, tapping my foot, arms folded across my chest.

"Fine," he grumbled, getting off and straightening out the now-crumbled sheets. Edward chuckled.

"I know. She's so crazy like that." Emmett laughed, looking at Edward. "OW!" he screamed as I slapped the back of his head.

"Hey, dude, I'm Emmett! Bella's brother." Emmett walked over to Edward and they shook hands.

"Edward Cullen." he simply replied.

"Yeah. Good luck with my sis. She goes..." he demonstrated the "crazy" sign by circling one finger around the left side of his head.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He laughed running over to me and squishing me in his big bear hug.

"Aw! I missed ya, sis. How's mom been? It's about time I saw you! How was grad?" he said, letting me down.

"Don't ask. Grad--you know, blech! Mom's okay and you know the rest..." I frowned. "Missed you, too," I added, sadly.

"I hope it gets better. He locked up yet? He's not coming here is he?!" Anger flashed through him.

"I hope not." I sat on the bed, moisture collected in my eyes. Emmett sat beside me, and turned me around to face him.

"Listen, Bella. If he ever comes across me, I'll rip him. You know I was going to come and stop that last year itself, but mom didn't let me, and neither did YOU!" He accused, but it was true. During our constant security, and threats from my old boyfriend, we didn't want Emmett to be brought into this and get injured. I caught Edward silently standing beside his bed, from the corner of my eye. He needn't know about this… at least, not _yet_.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed. "I didn't know it'd get so much worse." Tears overflowed.

"Bella. I swear, if he comes here, especially near _you_, so help me god..." His jaw tensed.

I wiped my tears and chuckled. "Just don't get yourself locked up for a murder," I joked. He chuckled along with me.

"Bella? Emmett?" A voice called.

"In here!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie came into view then, entering the room and walking towards us happily. She invited me in a warm hug.

"I've missed you, Bella. How's everything?" Rosalie was one of my best friends, though being a year older. I loved her as much as I loved Emmett, she was my sister already.

"I've missed you too, Rose. Yeah, I'll explain everything over dinner, I suppose. We eating here?" I asked, changing the subject. She nodded smiling sweetly and kissed my cheek. I sat up and looked over to a confused Edward; his brows were pulled together. "You okay?" I asked.  
He shook his head, blinking rapidly. "Uh. Yeah." He got back to his work.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" someone sang. Hopping into the room was a small spiky, dark-haired pixie with too much energy, followed by a silent blond guy, just a little over the pixie's height. She walked over with the blond (hand-in-hand) and practically jumped on Edward. Emmett and Rosalie chuckled.

"Ungh," Edward grunted. "Jeez, Alice!"

"Sorry. I was just excited to see you." She squeaked.

"Hey, Alice, Jasper." Emmett and Rosalie waved. The pixie turned around, with wide eyes.

"Rosalie? Emmett? What're you two doing here--OH! Is this Bella?" She grinned. The blond guy, Jasper, smiled in our direction.

"Yep. Bella here." I chuckled.

"Oh! Finally you're here, huh? I've heard so much about you! We'll be great friends, Bella." She clapped her hands, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Is she always this ecstatic?" I whispered to Rosalie.

"Yeah, pretty much," Rose chuckled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Alice said. "But, whatever." She joined the chuckle.

"Hey, so I've guess you've known my sis, huh?" Edward chuckled at us. "Was she annoying?"

We all laughed, where as Alice's expression was a mix of shocked and amused. "Oh, whatever!" She stomped her way over to me. "Ey! You been crying?" She gasped.

Was it that obvious? "Uhh..." I stammered.

"You can trust me, you know." She smiled sweetly. "But... if you don't want to, it's okay. I understand. I'm sure you've already heard my name: Alice." She chuckled.

I nodded, returning the chuckle. "Bella!"

We all grabbed lunch that afternoon and went back to our dorms to relax.

"Hey, Bella? Can I ask you something?" Edward said as we entered our dorm. I dropped my keys on my night stand.

"Sure," I said.

"Only if you want... what were you and Emmett discussing about? Please, don't tell me if you don't want me to know. I completely understand. Just concerned, that's all." He _did_ have a concerned edge to his voice.

"Oh. Maybe when time comes, Edward. I'm sorry." I frowned.

"No, no. It's my fault. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry." He looked to the floor.

"No, it was sweet." I smiled at him. He looked up, shocked. "When time comes." I repeated. He smiled sweetly and I returned his smile.

"So, it'd be great if we became friends now, eh? Gonna be seeing a lot of each other, anyways." He chuckled, walking over to his bed as I walked to mine.

"Yeah. I didn't find the need to ask. I mean, our brother and sisters, of course, their boyfriend and girlfriends have already been such great friends.. it's an automatic for us. Staying together or not. Doesn't matter." I smiled.

"True." He grinned, rubbing his hand through his bronze-colored hair. God, that was so sexy!

"Hey, um..." I hesitated, biting my bottom lip.

"What?" he asked politely.

"I'll be needing a shower. You mind to--" He cut me off before I could finish.

"That's no problem, Bella. Don't be shy... I understand." He smiled. "I'll be in Alice's dorm. Just call room C21, okay?" He smiled, grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Thanks." I smiled shyly. He nodded and walked out the door. _Such a gentleman,_ I thought, smiling widely.

* * *

**End Notes:**

So? What'd you guys think of the first chapter?! :D  
Please, please, please, leave reviews!! :)  
Thank you!!  
-Tessa.


	3. Bitter Truth

**Author's Notes:**

Hey! Thanks for all the Story Favorites and Alerts and Reviews, guys.  
You all are so awesome! :D  
The hits were over a 100! YAY! :D  
Okay, so here's the second chapter!!  
Don't forget to review you awesome beings!! =]

* * *

**2. "Bitter Truth"**

After I had gotten ready, I called Edward to let him know I was done. He came down in no less than two minutes.

"Hey!" I said, opening the door for him. I'd heard his footsteps.

"Hey," he smiled. "Thanks for opening the door." he walked inside.

"Sure, sure." I smiled.

"You going somewhere?" He asked.

"Soon. Over to Emmett's room for dinner, Rosalie will be there too." I bit my lip. "I'd love to invite you guys, really, but--"

"I understand, Bella. I heard you earlier, remember? I hope it all works out--whatever it is." He smiled a crooked smile I already loved.

"Thanks. What are your plans?" I smiled in return.

"I'll be here with the TV." He chuckled. "Come back whenever you want. I go to bed late, anyways."

"Oh?" It came out as a question. Edward chuckled again, running his hand through his hair.

"I can't fall asleep until after mid-night. Sometimes, when I'm extremely tired, there's an exception, but I usually watch TV or just read. Don't worry though, I'll have the TV off."

"No, that's cool." I chuckled. "I'll see you later? It's almost eight."

"Oh, yeah. Enjoy dinner, Bella. See you soon."

"Bye, Edward." I smiled, walking out the door. _God, he was so sweet!_

Emmett and Rosalie had already filled the table with Chinese food. We sat down and Emmett switched off the game he was watching, and suddenly everything was serious. _Just what I need._ I thought to myself.

"Dig in," Emmett laughed fakely, grabbing his plateful of everything. Rosalie and I followed, taking a little at a time. We got into our little chat of how everything was in their first year of College, and teased them about a year without me. "Okay, so seriously, Bella. Tell us. What happened? And, I mean, _really_, what happened?" Emmett asked, his expression was mixed with anger and concern.

"Okay, well, after you left, James began abusing more," I choked. For the evidence, I lifted the hair off my neck and showed him some scars. Emmett's hands rolled into a tight fist.

"How much, per day?" Anger flashed in his eyes.

"Once," I lied.

"Don't lie to me, Bella!" He almost yelled.

"Alright. I'm sorry. It was..." I hesitated. How could I say that to him? He'll flip out!

"Tell us, Bella." Rosalie's sweet voice demanded.

"About seven." Tears rolled down my cheeks. Emmett's plate smashed against the floor, I gasped, looking at his furious face.

"What else? Tell me everything!" His tone was serious. Rosalie sat beside me, rubbing my arm now and then as I ranted.

"After you left, he took advantage of you not being there. Since you were the only one besides Phil to protect me from him, he threatened me. But, Phil got to him and already filed a court case. Unfortunately, he had to leave for a 2-day trip--he didn't want to, but we made him--So, James came over that night saying it still wasn't over. I reminded him it had been a year since our break-up, but he didn't listen and just kept..." I whimpered.

"When Phil returned, he got him locked up for six months. So, everything was good, but only for about four months rather than six. James escaped when Phil was on another trip. James found me home alone one day, and he... he tried... to... to..." My sobs began as I turned, burring my head in Rosalie's shoulder. She soothingly patted my back and shushed me, assuring me everything will be fine.

"Did he... did he _rape_ you, Bella? God, fuck, tell me he didn't! I'll go--" I cut him off, shaking my head, pulling away from Rose.

"He was close. Renee returned with Phil from the airport just in time, and Phil, well, got physical. Just like you did many times, he did too, and the police had him, again. He was put under house arrest, and had to live at some church. Phil asked the police to put a security near and inside our house. We had camera's everywhere, except the bathroom, of course.

"Police officers disguised as normal people, walking around our street were looking our for James. If he was seen anywhere within ten miles of the house, he'd be in trouble. He did try several times, of course. Many times, actually. At some days, when he was "lucky" he'd get past the security guards, but not close enough to the house. Although, once he did get inside the house, but I had already screamed for help, before he got to me. He never stopped calling, though. Even when we changed our number, he got it somehow. He threatened Phil, Renee, me, about killing us and what not." I wiped my tears, close to finishing what had happened.

"The whole year was like that. Phil drove me and picked me up everyday from high school, which was a little embarrassing, but I managed. I was glad they cared so much--but I missed you a lot. When you said you'd come over, James had threatened to kill you, too. So, we made you swear upon us that you wouldn't. Sorry. That's all." I sighed. Everything sounded so formal... but I didn't want to be too thorough, regardless. I knew we would have this conversation, so I'd already prepared myself on not to say something stupid.

"That son of a bitch!" Emmett said bitterly, through his teeth.

"Emmett, I'm scared," I admitted, looking him in the eye. "I know I shouldn't be, Renee and Phil have moved, I'm here with you, but I'm scared. I feel he's here, that he'll get me, he won't stop." I sobbed again.

"He's a fucking stalker, Bella. I know he won't stop! But don't you worry! I'll kill him if he ever steps a foot here." He swore.

"Mmm," I murmured, feeling woozy. Too many memories flooded in my mind about James' beating, and constant threatening. It was too much to take, and all too sudden. Though I'd left him back in Phoenix, he's most likely to follow me here too, and the thought scared me to death.

"Bella?" Rosalie's hand wiped across my cheek. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Bella! Bella!" I began to hear faint voices of both Rosalie and Emmett.

Everything went black.

* * *

**End Notes:**

A chat between me (Tessa) and the real author of this story (please reffer to the Preface/Summary, if you're unaware of this):

_Tessa:_ So, shall we give our readers a sneek-peek of the third chapter?

_rAuthor:_ Hmm... that'd be intresting...

_Tessa:_ Well, well, well then... what shall we say?

_rAuthor:_ Er, not too much that shall be given away?

_Tessa:_ Oh, stop with the rhyming. :P

_rAuthor:_ Hahah. Well. Idk. Lmao. Add it, Tess. ;)

_Tessa:_ Cool. & READERS; if you all like this story, tell my stupid friend to reveal herself and take the real credit for it! :D

_rAuthor:_ No! It's all good. I read all the reviews and stuff. You guys are awesome. :)

_Tessa:_ (ignoring her) OR SHE WON'T WRITE A SEQUEL! AND **YOU WILL BE MAD AT THE ENDING OF THIS ONE!!!**

_rAuthor:_ TESSA! *angry* Way to give it away... hmph!

_Tessa:_ Come on, peoopplee! More reviews = SEQUEL! :D

rAuthor has left.

_Tessa:_ Hahaha! So, that means------ If you review more, the chapters will be up sooner, and of course; A SEQUEL will be on our way! :D  
So, getting back to the sneak-peek guys...

Chapter 3: "Trauma" - What does it consist of?

**NOTE:** *Chapter consists on being Edward's point of view*

_"Just tell me. I won't leave her, that's the last thing I'll do. I promise." I assured him. He sighed, nodding._

_"Edward, Bella had a boyfriend when she was seventeen, his name was....."_

Dun...dun... DUUUNNN!! LOL! :P

Any guesses? Uhh... If there are any ideas for a "prize" for the winner, throw them my way! xD

Lmao. Guess guys, guess who her "ex" was! :]

**REEEVVIIIEEEWWWW** = _LOOOOVVVEEE_ & SEEQUUEELL! :D


End file.
